A Story Of Green Grass
by Beyond Me 13
Summary: Astoria questions everything she was raised on after meeting Draco, a brooding boy haunted by a dark past. AU. Rated T for sexual themes, drug and alcohol use, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A Story of Green Grass**

This summer turned out to be nothing like I had imagined...

But if anything, I've learned that change is good and nothing is ever as it seems.

Welcome to Brunswick. People here call me the town darling, but I've learned who I can and can't trust. You see, my dad's the Reverend. And in this southern town, life revolves around two things: football and church.

This was how I saw the world, too. But everything changed when _he_ moved to town.

* * *

"Ginny, where are you?" I exclaimed into my cell phone.

"Uh, sorry," she replied. "I slept in! I'll see you at the barbeque in ten!"

In the background I could hear a male voice whine, "Come on! We're just getting started!"

I recognized that voiced and shook my head, disappointed in my best friend. "Who was that? Ginny, please don't tell me that's Dean again!"

"So what if it is?" she retorted. "Some of us do like to have a little fun on the weekends."

I gasped in mock offense. "I like to have fun!"

I could basically hear her rolling her eyes at me from the other end of the line. "You know what I mean. Look Astoria, it's high time you took matters into your own hands. I mean you're a sophomore in high school for heaven's sake. You said yourself you want to get your first kiss out of the way!"

"I know, I know!" I sighed. "I want my first kiss just as bad as anyone. But it's not like I can just walk up and ask some random guy I meet on the street."

"Why not? It's not like the right person is going to waltz into your life out of nowhere and announce himself. Just pick someone and get it over with."

I threw my free hand into the air, exasperated. "You make it sound so easy."

"That's because it is easy!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said, staring down at my feet. "For girls like you!"

"Astoria, I gotta go."

My mouth fell open. "Ginny, wait!" I looked at my phone, disappointed. "She hung up on me!" Deciding I'd just meet her there, I stuffed my phone into my pocket and started to the church alone.

On the way, I barely even looked up from my feet. I knew this path from the church to my house by heart. The whole conversation I had just had with Ginny totally distracted me, but I didn't really notice until I felt something bump against my arm and heard it hit the ground.

I looked down and immediately felt terrible for not keeping my head up. The "something" had turned out to be a tall blonde guy I had never seen before. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Clearly," he scoffed. I offered him a hand, but he ignored it and stood up on his own. "Watch where you're going next time."

Taken aback, I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. "Well that was..." However, under his cynical gaze, I decided to let the comment slide. "Umm... It won't happen again. I don't think we've met. I'm Astoria Greengrass."

"Draco Malfoy," he replied. I think I may have heard an accent in his voice, so I couldn't help inquiring him about where he was from. "I'm from London."

 _He's from_ England _?!_ I thought to myself. "London, wow! Well let me officially welcome you to the southern US of A. I know you'll like it here."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's highly doubtful. I'm not really a middle-of-nowhere kind of guy."

Wow, he's a bit of a - wait, are those _blue_ eyes? "Well, you have to give it a chance of course. Say, there's a barbecue going on now behind the church. You should come! The whole town is there."

A look of disgust crossed his face. "A church barbeque? You've got to be kidding."

"Kidding?" I shot back. "Why would I joke about that?"

"Let me guess. It's full of bible-belt brunettes like you?" He laughed like he'd just made a joke. "No thank you," he said as he walked away.

* * *

"Astoria!" I was immediately met by an excited Ginny upon my arrival. "You'll never believe what happened!"

"There you are. I was looking for you out front." I said, deciding to forget our conversation from earlier.

"We just got invited to The Marsh tonight!" She blurted, pumping her fists in the air. "I got a text from Oliver - that hot junior with the tongue ring. I don't even know how he got my number, but who cares!"

I nearly squealed. "Wait... _The_ Marsh? I thought that was just for upperclassmen?"

"I guess not." Ginny grabbed me by the shoulders. "Astoria, we have to go! We've been hearing about these parties forever. And what better place to get a steamy first kiss... It's a dark and romantic marsh filled with hot older guys!"

Shrugging, I answered, "I don't know. Aren't those parties just an excuse to drink, smoke, and act stupid?"

Ginny was practically begging at this point. "Oh come on! This is your chance, Astoria! Live a little. It'll be fun. What do you say?"

"Well..." I hesitated. Then I saw the desperate look on Ginny's face. There was no easy way out of this. "You know what? I'm in. Let's go to the Marsh."

She hugged me, close to crushing me with her enthusiasm. "This is our year, Astoria. I can feel it!" Then, Ginny had one of those dangerous 'I have an idea' looks cross her face. "I'm going to invite Dean."

I grimaced. "Seriously?! You were just with him. I really don't trust that guy."

"I told you we're just having fun. Nothing serious." She got a dreamy look in her eye. "And he's a great kisser."

"Hello Astoria. Ginny." I looked to my left to find Pansy Parkinson. "What are y'all talking about?"

Without missing a beat, Ginny shot, "Trying to figure out which sexy photo I should send my boyfriend. I know you're quite the expert when it comes to sexting, I'd love your advice!"

"Ginny!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide.

Pansy's nose crinkled in distaste. "You should be careful, Ginny. God is always listening." Ginny said nothing but simply stuck her nose in the air.

"Ladies! Great to see you tanned and glowing. Summer was good to y'all!"

Pansy let a flirty smile play across her lips. "Viktor Krum, you're back from UGA!"

Viktor crossed his arms over his chest and said, "That'll be Coach Krum now! Majored in sports management and got offered the assistant coach position at Brunswick High." He smirked, looking awful proud of himself.

Pansy flipped her hair and said with a smile, "Well it's so great to have you ba-"

"Oh hold that thought," Viktor interrupted. Shooting me a horrified look, Ginny shook her head at Pansy's expense. "Looks like Reverend Greengrass is about to speak!"

As my father walked up to the small wooden podium, everyone in the churchyard stood and applauded him. "Thank you, thank you," he said into the microphone. "It's a fine day to celebrate the Sabbath. This has been an incredibly blessed summer. But with school just around the corner... it's more important than ever to keep God in our hearts. And to the young members of the community... sin and temptation are never far away. Keep God close by with the choices you make, both in the classroom and on the football field! Now Principal Parkinson is here and he'd like to say a few words."

The crowd clapped once more as my father left the podium and Principal Parkinson took his place. "Now, everyone. As you know, our star football managers graduated last year, leaving the positions open. It's tradition in Brunswick for two female leaders in the community to act as managers for the team. With that, I couldn't be more excited to announce... that we've appointed my daughter, Pansy Parkinson, a beacon, a straight-A student as manager."

Pansy looked smug and Ginny whispered to me, "Could she be anymore obnoxious?"

Principal Parkinson continued, "And Astoria Greengrass as her co-manager."

 _Me?_ This was something I'd been working towards, and it was mine. I couldn't believe it. "Oh don't act so surprised, you knew you were gonna get it," Ginny retorted, laughing at the surprised look on my face.

Everyone returned their attention back to the principal. "A youth group leader and star student. Please join me in congratulating these two young ladies on their wonderful achievement!" As Principal Parkinson clapped everyone else followed suit. "We can all sleep at night knowing the football team is in good hands."

A little less than enthused, Ginny turned to me and groaned, "Ugh, I'm blowing this joint. Let's go get ready for the party. You coming?" But I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think about was Draco. I wished he had given the barbeque a chance.

* * *

"I can't believe we're really doing this!" I exclaimed to Ginny as we were changing clothes in her trailer-home for the Marsh tonight.

Ginny, holding a cigarette between two of her fingers and using her other hand to move a stray hair from her face, said "I for one think this is going to be the best night ever. And my mom has the night shift at the diner so we can stay out late."

"Okay, okay." I turned my attention to the closet. "Now help me find something to wear." I pulled out a few outfits to try on. "What kind of look should I go for?" After trying them on, we decided on a crop top with denim shorts and cowgirl boots. "What do you think?"

"Girl," Ginny said, pausing to take another puff from her cigarette. "Your legs are sexy. The day I see you in heels instead of those boots, I'll believe in God."

I put my hands on my hips. "Hey now. You can take the girl outta the South, but you can't take the South outta the girl."

"Okay, " Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes, then she walked to the closet herself, saying "Give me a second to get changed."

At that moment, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Pulling it out, I noticed it was a number I didn't know.

 _So church mouse, what so you guys do for fun around here?_

Then a second text.

 _It's Draco._

"Wow, he texted me." I was taken aback.

Ginny walked back to me, dressed in maroon cut-off shorts and a black tank. "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy. He's new in town." I looked back at my phone and made the decision to text him back.

 _How did you get my number?_

Almost immediately I had a reply.

 _I have my resources..._

"What?! There's a new guy in town?" Classic Ginny, boy crazy right outta the womb. "Why didn't you tell me? He sounds mysterious..."

I shrugged. "He's not very friendly. We bumped into each other in front of the church today, and I think he made fun of me. But he's from London and he's -"

"Wait, the new British guy in our grade?!" Ginny interjected. "You met him?! Why didn't you tell me right away?!"

"What?! I don't even know him." She lit another cigarette. "He is handsome though..."

"You have to invite him to the Marsh," she said. The look on her face told me she was dead serious.

"What?!"

"You have to! You never show an interest in guys. This is it, Astoria! Invite him to the Marsh, flirt a little, and get your first kiss! Easy as apple pie." She was clearly more excited about the idea than I was.

I sighed. "I don't know! If it was so easy to get kissed, it would have happened by now." But it's impossible to argue with Ginny, and she had a point. "Maybe you're right," I hesitated. "Okay, I'll invite him. But only because he's new and it's a nice thing to do! I'm not saying I want to make out with him." With that, I grabbed my phone again.

 _I'm on my way to a party tonight, want to go?_

Again, I didn't wait long for a response.

 _Haha. I don't think I'd be into your type of party._

I shoved the phone in Ginny's direction. "See what I'm talking about?"

But she clearly didn't. "What are you going to say back?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know..." I thought about just not replying, but I found my thumbs typing a response anyway.

 _Well if you'd like to meet kids from the high school, come by. If not, see you at school._

My phone buzzed.

 _I'll think about it._

I rolled my eyes. So not worth my time. "Forget him!" Ginny said, speaking my mind. "It's time to go!"

* * *

"Dance with me, Astoria!" Ginny pleaded. The music here was dangerously loud. "Let loose a little bit!"

"Uh..." I continued to stand there awkwardly.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Are you still thinking about that new guy? Just have fun."

"I am not thinking about Draco," I defended.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Sure you aren't. Well, if you're not going to loosen up, I am. Now, where's the drink table?" And with that she left me standing alone in a sea of people.

I wasn't alone long though, because soon a guy walked up to me. "You must be thinking about something important."

"Oh, hi! It's Harry, right?"

"Yes, Harry. And you're Astoria Greengrass. Our new manager!" He chuckled. "I'm so glad I finally get to introduce myself."

My palms were getting sweaty, I noticed, and I started playing with my hair. "You are?"

"I saw you around a lot last year, but I was so busy with football... you know how it is." He said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

My face got warm. "Well, it's nice to officially meet you."

"Likewise. Welcome to the Marsh."

"Thanks." He's really sweet. And attractive... "How do you know it's my first time?"

Harry chuckled again. "Can't fool me. Wide eyes, not sure what to do with yourself... You have 'it's my first time at a party' written all over you."

Laughing, I admitted, "Okay fine, you caught me."

"Well then, let me teach you how to party. Care to dance, Astoria?" Harry offered his hand, and hesitantly I took it.

"I'd love to! This is one of my favorite songs."

"Me too."

We danced and made a bit of small talk for a while, when something caught Harry's attention. "Looks like one of my friends is going to jump in the ocean naked. I have to stop him - someone has to be the responsible one. Are you going to be okay on your own? I'll be right back."

I laughed. Sounds like his friend parties a little too hard. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine!" As Harry went, to rescue his friend, I set out my sights for Ginny.

But instead I found Draco. I decided to play it cool, and let him approach me. But he walked in the opposite direction. Oh, well.

I continued down to the beach to look for Ginny, but quickly lost track of where I came from.

"Hey girl. You're way too pretty to be frowning like that." Another unfamiliar face.

"Oh, hello," I said. "I'm Astoria... Astoria Greengrass. And I wasn't frowning..."

"I know exactly who you are. You're the prettiest girl at Brunswick High." He was visibly excited. "I'm Seamus by the way."

I blushed again. "Thank you! What a nice thing to say."

"Since it's your first time here, how about I give you a tour?"

"Sure, that'd be nice."

He took my hand. "Come on, right this way."

In the middle of my tour, Seamus stopped. "Wait, Astoria. Would you look at that moon?" I turned my attention to the moon. He was right. It looked beautiful on a cloudless night like this one. "And man, look at you..." I smiled, then he pushed things too far by grabbing my butt.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?!"

Seamus laughed. "Come on sugar. Chill out and have some fun."

I backed away from him quickly. "I'm not interested! Don't put your hands on me ever again!"

"Come on, Astoria. You might as well just get it over with now. I promise I'll make it good for you," he said, closing the space I'd put between us.

"I said get off of me!"

"What the hell? No means no." It was Draco.

Seamus turned to him and yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

"Does it matter?" Draco asked. "Get out of here."

Laughing, Seamus turned back to me. "You're such a tease, Astoria. Maybe no one will win that bet after all."

I gasped. "What bet?"

"The bet about who's gonna take your virginity. All the senior guys are in on it." My face grew hot, and I felt sick to my stomach. "Don't waste your breath, dude," he said to Draco, then finally he left.

"Wow," I lowered my head, sure Draco was going to make fun of me for being a virgin. "This place is seriously messed up. Are you alright?"

I sighed. "I'm fine..."

"Really?"

There was a moment of silence, then I yelled, "Fine! I'm actually not alright. This is humiliating! It's all because I'm the Reverend's daughter..." I quieted my tone. "That jerk. Who says things like that?" _They're betting on my v-card and I haven't even had my first kiss._

"Just take a deep breath and calm down." He made an attempt to comfort me. "It is terrible, the things he said."

I stamped my foot. "It's so f-ed up! I did not ask for this."

Draco shrugged. "Well are you really that surprised? This is a high school and you are the hottest thing in this town."

 _Wait, did he just call me hot?!_

"We should get you home. How did you get here?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't leave without Ginny."

Draco stuffed a hand in his pocket. "Is that the girl you were with? She already left. Saw her get into the car with some guy."

I shook my head. "Of course she did. Okay. Let's go." And so we started walking towards the exit. "You know. I'm surprised you actually showed up."

"Yeah well, I've never been to a redneck party before. Had to see if the stereotypes were true."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He laughed. "The cow tipping. Hooking up in pickup trucks. Overalls with no shirt underneath. Or basically no fashion sense whatsoever. You know what I mean."

I laughed as well. "You make us sound ridiculous!"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Oh come on, I didn't mean you... You look pretty good. Although your fashion sense is a little classic for my taste. I prefer an edgy style."

"Seriously? You are the worst."

"Well, one thing was proven true." He paused for effect. "Southerners can't hold their liquor." That made us both laugh.

Then he continued. "Listen Astoria... I want to - Shoot, we've got company."

"Well what do we have here?" said the state trooper. "Where are y'all headed?"

"On our way to minding our own business," Draco remarked. "You should probably do the same."

The trooper did not find him funny though. "What did you say to me, boy?"

"WAIT!" I exclaimed. "He didn't mean anything by that, Officer. We're just on our way home."

"I wasn't talking to you," he shot back.

"Oh get off it," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "You have no reason to bother us. We're not doing anything wrong."

The trooper was furious at this point and yelled, "See those woods y'all are walking out of? They belong to Severus Snape. Looks to me like y'all were trespassing. I'm gonna have to place you under arrest."

 _What?!_ _My father would be so angry!_ "Trespassing?! You can't arrest us!"

"I can and I will," he snapped. "Maybe if y'all just answered me nicely in the beginning. You have lover boy to thank for that!"


	2. Chapter 2

And so I found myself in jail with Draco Malfoy. He found it hilarious that I was so uncomfortable, which made me even more furious. But soon his teasing turned to talking... and eventually we fell asleep. When we woke up my head was on his shoulder... and his arm was around my waist... Then he looked at me and I thought... maybe this is it! I was finally gonna get my first kiss... But then -

"ASTORIA ALLISON GREENGRASS!"

Cue my father. My very, _very_ angry father.

"I am so disappointed in you, Astoria! I can barely even look at you!" he yelled at me.

I flinched at his voice. "I'm sorry, daddy." I hated letting him down. "But we really didn't do anything wrong!"

"You wouldn't be here if that were true! I swear you are going to turn out just like your mother!"

I gasped. "How can you say something like that! Dad -"

"And you young man," he cut me off. "Are clearly a bad influence on my daughter!"

"But -" I tried to interject, but dad kept yelling.

"Enough! We'll talk about this at home. Draco, who is coming to pick you up?" he asked.

"No one," Draco replied. "I'm just going to take the bus back to my car."

Dad folded his arms. "You'll do no such thing!"

"Look, I appreciate you bailing me out and all... but you're not responsible for me or in charge." Draco said, careful not to make my dad even more angry.

"I'm taking you home. And if you refuse, I'll have them put you back behind bars."

Draco shrugged. "Can you at least take me to my car instead of home?"

"No," he said in his no-nonsense voice. "Now both of you. Let's go."

* * *

I sat in the passenger's seat watching out the window of our silver Sedan. It had been rather quiet the past several minutes, no one really wanting to say much. But then my father broke the silence. "Draco, I understand you are new around here and I understand you have a lot going on with your mother's condition." I put a hand to my forehead. I knew where this was going. And besides that, he really should not be bringing up personal issues. "But this is my town, and there is no room for troublemakers. I'll give you a pass this one time... but only if you start showing up for church. You need to let God into your life. I'm afraid you'll regret it if you don't."

When we arrived at Draco's house, he let my father and I in. Upon walking in, it appeared that there was no one there. "Where is your father?" my dad asked, angry.

"Not here," said Draco.

"Draco! Where have you been? I've been up all night worrying!" I turned and spotted an older woman with her hair in a tight bun and her brows furrowed.

"I'm fine, Nanny Minerva." Draco's face grew red and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I need to get ready for school."

As Draco was walking away, my dad stopped him. "Think about what I said, Draco. And I'll see you for church on Sunday."

"Thanks for the ride Reverend Greengrass."

* * *

"Daddy..." We had just arrived at home and I knew I needed to apologize. I was already in so much trouble. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"What has gotten into you, Astoria?" He looked so disappointed. I lowered my head and stared at the wood floor between my feet. "I thought I could trust you to make the right decisions."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "You can, daddy! I do everything right and I never step a toe out of line."

"Well we're gonna make sure of that. Every day it's going to be school, practice, then straight home!" he said sternly.

"But daddy!"

"You can attend the football games where I'll be watching you. And church on Sundays. And most importantly, you are to stay far away from that boy! Now go get ready, school starts in two hours."

I went up to my bedroom in despair. _What a night... I'm so tired._ I really needed to talk to Draco, outside of a jail cell that is.

* * *

"So you sat in a jail cell all night with Mr. Sex God and didn't jump his bones?! Sometimes I wonder how we're even friends, Astoria," said Ginny after I told her of the night's events.

"I know, but I wasn't gonna make the first move! And my dad came... I don't know, this is a mess." I was still in shock. Everything happened so fast.

"Well look at the bright side," Ginny said easily. "You look hot in your mug shot!"

"Mug shot?!" Oh no. If Ginny had seen it, there was no telling who else had as well. This could ruin my reputation for good.

But then Ginny confirmed my fears. "I hate to tell you this but it's all over social media. Small town."

"Ugh! Of course it is." I wanted to scream. "You know, this could have been avoided if you didn't totally ditch me!" I could have left with her, then I never would've accidentally trekked through some man's property with Draco. It was her fault!

"Ditch you?! I had no idea what was really going on. I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well, you shouldn't have left with Dean anyways. He's leaving for college in a few days. I've told you so many times he's no good for you."

"And I've told you so many times I'm just having fun," she snapped back. "You should try it sometime."

My mouth fell open. "Look what happened when I tried to have fun. The most embarrassing night of my life. Now come on, we have to get to class."

"Good morning, class," the young woman up front said cheerfully. "My name is Ms. Burbage, however please call me Charity. I'm not old enough for any of those fancy adult titles. I was placed here through a program called Teach for America. My main goal this year is to open your minds, broaden your horizons, take you outside the walls of Brunswick to, well, wherever you want to go."

Ginny leaned over to me and whispered, "Getting out of Brunswick... I like that idea."

"I like her!" I whispered back.

"Now," Charity continued. "I'd like to get to know each of you a little better. Tell me, what was one thing you learned this summer?"

With her hand raised high, Pansy said, "I'd like to go first, if I may."

"By all means."

"My name is Pansy Parkinson. My father is principal of this school. And this summer, after much reflection, I've learned to love sinners because they're God's children too." She had a proud smile on her face as she finished.

Charity nodded, thinking. "I see. And what qualifies as a sinner to you?"

She responded easily, "Anyone who does not strictly follow the Word of God."

"Funny you say strictly..." Charity said. "Do you know Leviticus 19:19? It basically says don't mix fabrics. And I see there you've got on leather boots with a cotton dress. Does that mean you're a sinner?"

Pansy looked horrified and sputtered, "Well... I ... no, of course not!"

"Remember Pansy, you can use religion to justify almost anything, and that doesn't mean that God is on your side."

Turning to Ginny again, I whispered, "Okay, now I _really_ like her!"

After class, Ginny and I were in the hallway comparing schedules, our argument from earlier already forgotten, when I heard Pansy behind me. "Astoria dear, I've heard an awful rumor about you. Everyone is talking about it."

I crossed my arms and looked her in the eyes. They were unforgiving, but I decided to tell her the truth anyway. "Yes Pansy, I was arrested last night. But it's not a big deal and I'm over it."

"Oh, that's not the rumor I meant." I furrowed my brows. What could she possibly mean? "I meant the one about you losing your virginity to Seamus Finnigan."

I gasped. "That's not true! Who is saying that?!"

"Everyone," she said. "I mean of all people... Seamus Finnigan?" With that, she left.

Turning back to Ginny, I put a hand to my forehead. "Well that's just great! I've gone from role model to town slut overnight. If my father hears about this, it's straight to the convent for me!"

Ginny gently patted my shoulder and said, "Don't worry Astoria. This will all blow over."

"Blow over?" I snapped. "Yeah right! This is a disaster. Small town gossip never forgets, Ginny!"

But she seemed to have stopped listening, distracted by something behind me. "Hey, what's that going on down there?" she asked.

"You're just jealous it wasn't you!" Seamus yelled at who appeared to be Harry.

"You're an ass," Harry yelled back. "Don't bother coming to practice tonight!" _Was he defending me?_ I didn't have time to wonder though because suddenly he was standing next to me. "Astoria, are you okay? Seamus is a jackass. He won't bother you again."

 _How embarrassing. That stupid rumor!_ "I'm fine," I sighed. "But just so you know, it's not true... you know, what he's telling people..."

Harry didn't look surprised. "I know. Seamus could never get a girl like you," he said, causing me to blush. "I shouldn't have left you alone. I knew it was your first time there. I feel like this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"None of this is your fault!" I told him. He was actually the most pleasant part of that night.

"Well, looking forward to practice this week and getting to see more of you Miss Greengrass!"

"Sounds good, Harry!"

"Alright, Potter," Ginny butted in. "Move along. Miss Greengrass and I have things to do." However, as soon as Harry left and was out of ear-shot, Ginny began singing, "Harry and Astoria sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Y'all are definitely getting married and having picture perfect kids. Well, assuming you do get your first kiss at some point."

"Ginny, stop!" I said, smiling. We both laughed. "Oh, Draco! Hi!" But he kept on walking right past me, as if he didn't even hear me. _What's going on?! Why is he ignoring me?_


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as Pansy walked up to Draco confidently, but not before checking her dress and fixing her hair. "Well you must be Draco Malfoy," she gushed. "I'm so glad to finally meet you. My name is Pansy Parkinson. I've been assigned to show you around Brunswick High. If there is anything you need and I mean _anything_ , please just let me know." She gave him a suggestive smile, but it quickly disappeared when he responded.

"What is this, elementary school? I don't need a 'buddy'."

I returned my attention to Ginny. "Ugh! How can he just act like he doesn't know me? After everything that happened last night?"

"Don't worry about it, Astoria," she tried to reassure me. "He's probably embarrassed. What's it to you anyway?"

"I dunno... I guess, well, he was there for the worst night of my life. I just expected him to at least acknowledge me. Gosh, this whole situation couldn't get more embarrassing." I looked down at my feet. I couldn't stand to look at anyone, even Ginny. So much had happened in the past twenty-four hours. I didn't know how to handle it all.

Ginny pulled me into a friendly hug. "Don't worry babe. Let things play out."

"Thank goodness for you. You're always so positive all the time. But what if he's staying away because my dad went all religious on him this morning?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Brits are more sophisticated anyway." she lit a cigarette before adding, "He probably doesn't even believe in God."

That threw me off guard. "Doesn't believe in God?!"

"Oh come on Astoria," she said, rolling her eyes. "We live in a bubble. You know that."

"Cigarettes in the hallway? What are you thinkng, Ginny?!" Coach Krum yelled from a few feet away.

Ginny shrugged. "Just trying to get through the day, Coach. You know how it is."

* * *

I checked my phone as I walked quickly down to the football field. I was running a little behind, but I was sure no one would mind too much. As I stepped onto the track surrounding the field, I was met by Pansy. "You're five minutes late," she said to me.

"I told you I was coming."

She rolled her eyes and said menacingly. "Every girl in this school would kill for this opportunity. Please take it seriously."

As she walked away, I walked in the opposite direction just to find who I least expected. "Draco!"

"Pathetic," he scoffed. "You let Pansy boss you around? That's pretty lame."

"I do not," I snapped. Realizing I really didn't want to argue with him, especially here and now, I changed my tone. "What are you doing here?"

Draco folded his arms across his chest. "Principal Parkinson caught wind of my - our - arrest. He wants to put me on the path of the straight and narrow. Apparently football teaches discipline."

"That really stinks. I'm sorry." I knew football really wasn't something that he enjoyed all that much, and it was partially my fault that he was here anyway. "Draco, I wanted to thank you for last night... for rescuing me."

"I'd do it for anyone." That moment, the coach blew the whistle, signaling that he needed to go meet with the rest of the team. "I'll catch you later, Astoria."

 _Ugh. That's the last chance I give him._

* * *

Back home that night, I was on the phone with Ginny and I was furious. "So now, not only do I have to deal with Pansy 24/7, but Draco's on the team too. I should just quit."

"Mhmm," she said absent-mindedly.

"Earth to Ginny?! Are you even there? Your best friend is going through a mental breakdown here." I clenched my free hand into a fist. The least she could do is listen.

"Sorry, um... I'm listening, go ahead."

I sighed and continued, "Well I was saying that..."

But then I heard someone yell in the background. "Ginny, get off the damn phone unless you wanna pay for the bill this month!"

"Okay mom, relax!" Ginny yelled back. "Ever since my jackass stepdad got arrested, she's been a monster."

"That loser deserves to be locked up!" I replied.

"I said NOW!" her mom yelled again.

"Wait, Ginny." I needed to talk to her, but at that moment my phone beeped and I checked it. "Harry Potter is calling!"

Ginny laughed. "Well what are you doing still talking to me?!"

"I thought you were making fun of him," I reminded her.

"I guess I was but he's a good guy. Come on, Astoria! He's clearly into you and he'd be the perfect first kiss. Tell him all your deep and dirty secrets so you two can be liplocked by next weekend!" She giggled and added, "Oh! And find out what happened with him and Cho last year. That was like, the breakup of the century."

"Okay, okay!" I hung up and answered Harry's call. "Hi, Harry!"

"Hey Astoria. Long time no see," he said jokingly. "I could really get used to seeing you at our practices."

My face grew warm. "That's sweet. It will be a great year, I just know it."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Well, if Draco doesn't drag us down. What do you think of him?"

"Draco, umm." My first instinct was to defend him, but honestly I didn't really know him that well. "I can't really say one way or the other. I haven't talked to him much. Why, what do you think?"

"We'll see about him. I heard he got kicked out of boarding school because he was always high out of his mind."

Draco did drugs? "Wow, I had no idea." I wouldn't be surprised, but rumors do travel fast in this town.

"Yeah. This year will be interesting. Especially with Pansy trying to fold all our sweaty uniforms after practice. What's with that girl? She needs to chill."

 _Ten points for Harry!_ I thought to myself. I could trust anyone who didn't like her. "I know what you mean. She does the same thing at church. Always has to see and be seen."

"Exactly." Harry sighed audibly. "I can't worry about either Draco or Pansy though. We have a big game coming up. I'm so nervous I'll drop the ball or trip over my feet."

"Don't be silly, you carry that team," I tried to encourage him.

"Yeah, but now I know you'll be watching... you know..." He sounded flustered. "I'm glad you picked up the phone tonight, Astoria. I'm really interested in getting to know you."

A huge smile sneaked its way onto my face. He really seemed to like me. "What would you like to know?" I asked. "My life isn't very exciting, I'm afraid."

"Oh, come on. Everyone's got something. What secrets are you hiding, Astoria Allison Greengrass?"

"Ummm..."

Harry chuckled softly. "Tell you what, I'll share something with you, and then it's your turn - what d'ya say?"

"I... ummm..." It was tempting, but I was scared what he would think of any secrets that I might share. "Maybe another time. I'm going to get to bed. See you tomorrow?"

"Looking forward to it."


	4. Chapter 4

"And then the Lord came to him and said 'Fear not, my son! For I am the lamb of God.'" It was Sunday and my dad was in the middle of his sermon. Just like he had ordered of me, I didn't go anywhere other than school and church, so I used those opportunities to my advantage to keep up with my social life. I was seated in a pew next to Harry. However, missing from the scene was Ginny.

"Thanks again for meeting me at such short notice. I know you'd usually be at church right now." Ginny scratched at the back of her neck nervously. Staring at the white walls that reflected to fluorescent light, she could feel her stomach turning. Astoria must've been worried sick about her.

"I'm happy to help," the doctor reassured her. "Now tell me, what's been bothering you?"

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat. "Well, um... My period's two months late."

"I see..." the doctor said, taking notes on her clipboard. "Have you been having sexual intercourse?"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny snapped, "Obviously. Can we just take the damn test?"

After the service was over, I decided that I should make an attempt to get back on my father's good side. Meeting him at the back of the sanctuary, I stopped him and said, "If you need anything else for the barbecue today, let me know. I want to help."

He smiled big. "Thank you, Astoria. There's my little girl," he said, patting me on the shoulder before he left to start setting up the tables and chairs.

I started to follow him when I was stopped by none other than Pansy. "Astoria, there you are! I've decided we should bake the boys cookies this week. Draco had never heard of Nestle before, can you believe it? His accent is just the cutest thing," she jeered, folding her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes just as Coach Krum walked up beside us. "Ladies! Harry just had the best idea," he exclaimed. "What if next week's barbeque was a pep rally for our first game?" Turning to me, he added, "Astoria, do you think your dad would go for that?"

"Sure, I'll try. But Sundays are usually reserved for church..." My father wasn't normally keen on focusing these barbecues on anything other than Jesus. It was even a stretch when he let Principal Parkinson announce Pansy and me as the football managers last week.

"What a fantastic idea!" Pansy butted in. "I know _my_ father would love it." She shot me a look that dared me to even question it.

Checking the time, I realized that I should probably go help get everything ready. And I was more than happy to leave. "I've got to go. See you two later."

"Hey Astoria!" I heard as I was leaving the sanctuary. It was Harry. "Wait up. Let me walk you outside."

Ginny paced across the length of the church courtyard, her phone up to her ear for the fourth time. _I wish he would pick up! Why didn't we just use protection!_ She plopped down on a bench and let a tear roll down her cheek, and Charity came and sat next to her.

"Ginny? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just PMS-ing," she lied.

Charity gave a sympathetic smile. "Well, if there's anything I can do..." Her voice trailed off as Ginny's phone rang.

"Excuse me. I have to take this." When Charity left, she answered the call. "Oh, hi Astoria. I thought you were someone else." A pause. "Sure. I'll meet you there in five."

"Where were you in church?" I questioned, worried about my friend. We were currently in the church balcony and the barbecue had just finished up.

Ginny hesitated. "I got there late so I sat in the back."

"Oh..." I heard her voice quaver. She seemed upset behind that confident mask.

Ginny changed the subject. "Why are we hiding out here anyway?"

"I'm grounded, remember? The sooner dad finds me, the sooner I'm stuck watching cheesy Christian films with him."

She sighed, "Okay, but can we make this quick? I have to get home."

"Please just listen for one second!" I begged of her.

Suddenly Ginny looked concerned. "I am! Tell me what's going on."

I ran my hands through my hair right beside my ears. "I think I'm going to go crazy over this Draco situation. He's so hot and cold and I can't get him out of my head." I wanted to scream; I had no idea what to do about him with dad keeping me on lockdown. "There's just something... different about him. Have you heard anything about his mother?" I asked, remembering conversation that he and my dad had had in the car the day he picked us up at the jail. But Ginny seemed to be completely zoned out, and gave no reply. I waved my hand in front of her face. "Knock, knock. Is Ginny home? You're distracted lately. Is everything okay?"

She shook her head, coming out of her daze. "Yeah, everything's fine," she lied again. "Keep going. I'm listening."

"Well," I continued. "I'm pretty sure Pansy is into Draco."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "No way. That girl only has eyes for Coach Krum. Do you see the way she looks at him?"

I was, however, in complete shock. Pansy, hot for coach? He was so much older than them, not to mention a relationship could cost him his job. "What?! Ew! That would be gross." I thought for a moment more. "Well, and then there's Harry... I think he wanted to open up to me last night but I got scared. Now I wish we did, I feel like there's more about him that I should know. And he's so funny and cute..." My mind wondered off to those green eyes, and man could he work a football field.

Rolling her eyes at me, Ginny brought me back from my daydream. "Astoria, do you even hear yourself? You have nothing to complain about. _Two_ guys are interested in you. If you really want your first kiss, just pick one and get it over with."

"I guess, but..." It wasn't that simple. What if I picked the wrong guy?

"Harry is the ultimate good guy. He's safe. And Draco is sexy and mysterious, but comes with a lot of baggage. If you don't want to deal with all that, it may be safer to just steer clear of him," Ginny said, weighing my options for me. But what she was saying almost seemed to reflect her own lifestyle.

"You know, Ginny, you should take your own advice," I turned the conversation back in her direction. "Find yourself a safe guy instead of going back and forth with Dean." This caused a look of regret to flash across her face. "Ginny, what is it? I can tell something is wrong."

"Well it's just... Dean left without saying goodbye, and we-"

"I'm sorry hun, but seriously, it's probably for the best. He's no good for you! It's like you're looking for trouble!" As the words escaped my mouth, I immediately wished that I could take them back, because Ginny grew very angry very fast.

"Not everyone has guys lining up to date them! We can't all be as perfect as you Astoria Allison!" And with that, she ran out the door and down the stairs and didn't stop until she reached her car. And she was gone.

Back home, I heard my dad holler my name from the living room. "You wanted to see me, daddy?" I said, descending the stairs. He was standing across the room with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. Something told me this wasn't going to be a thank-you speech for helping out earlier.

"I heard some very upsetting news at the barbecue today, Astoria. Pansy told me there's a rumor going around... Something about you and Seamus Finnigan."

"Oh..." For a moment I wondered why Pansy was telling my dad my business, true or not. However, I decided to try and explain. "I heard that rumor too and it's completely false. Kids get a kick over lying about the reverend's daughter. You know me, daddy. I'd never do something like that."

He looked relieved. "I know. I didn't believe it. But why are you putting yourself in troublesome situations? Things just seem to be different with you lately."

I gave him a reassuring look. I'm glad this didn't get out of hand. "Everything's fine, you just have to trust me."

"I know, darling. It's just... hard. You're all I got." He looked sad as he remembered mom. "And without a good female influence, I can't help but worry."

 _What a day._ I thought as I was getting ready for bed. Just when I was about to turn out the lights and call it a night, my phone buzzed on the nightstand. Draco.

 _It was funny to hear your dad preaching about forgiveness today. I don't think he'll ever forgive me._

I remembered for a second that dad had recommended he attend today's worship service, then replied.

 _I didn't expect you to come to church._

 _Draco: Pansy brought me._

Of course she did. I couldn't help feeling my stomach drop to the floor at his message. He texted again.

 _I saw you up front. You looked really pretty._

Wait, if he was with Pansy, why would he say something like that to me? He's so... different.

 _Astoria: You're so forward sometimes... and then so distant. I don't get you._

 _Draco: Isn't that what girls like?_

 _Astoria: I guess maybe I do..._

"Aren't you going to say hello to your father?"

"Long time, no see," Draco said dryly, not looking up from his phone.

Lucius was taken aback. "Please no attitude. I was with a patient-"

"Yeah, yeah," Draco interrupted, still with his eyes glued to the screen in front of him. "Patients before everyone else. I'm used to it."

"I'm the top surgeon in the southeast, Draco. What do you expect me to do? Someone's got to keep up appearances in this family." Lucius said, his voice rising.

Draco rolled his eyes then returned them to the text message he had just received. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean, Draco!" he yelled, snatching the cell phone and slamming it on the kitchen counter. "No proper school in this country will admit you after the trouble you got yourself into at Deerfield. Now I have to live with the fact that my son goes to school with the sons of farmers and college dropouts. After everything we've been through, you continue to cause trouble."

This time Draco looked his father dead in the eyes as he yelled back, "I am _not_ to blame for everything that's happened to us. You cannot put that on me."

I checked my phone again. Draco hadn't replied for over an hour. He was normally so quick to respond. Did I say something wrong? However, looking at the time, it was nearly one in the morning. So I shut off the lights and went to bed. I would just have to talk to him about it tomorrow at school.


	5. Chapter 5

_35 players on the team..._

I was taking roll at football practice the next day. Looked like everyone was there.

"So what do you like?" Draco asked as he walked up to me.

I put down my clipboard and folded my arms across my chest. I wasn't sure how to answer him. "That's a vague question, Draco. I like a lot of things. People that answer my texts for one."

"No... I mean... last night." He scratched at the back of his neck, looking pretty nervous. "You told me what you don't like. I'd like to know what you like."

"Oh..." Now I was the one who was nervous.

"C'mon. Cat got your tongue?" he teased, then added, "I'd love to tell you about what I like sometime..."

Before I could give Draco the answer to his question, Harry - the team captain - hollered out at him, "Malfoy! Get your head in the game for once! Sprints!"

Draco rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Aye, aye cap!" He then turned back to me before running off, "Think about it and let me know."

I wished I could answer him now, but it wasn't the time or the place. We both had things to do. With that, I picked my clipboard back up. As I turned around, I nearly bumped into Pansy. "So you and Draco, huh?"

"What?! No!" I exclaimed, caught off guard.

"Or was it you and Potter?" she added snidely, then thought for a second. "Or no wait... You and Finnigan? You should watch yourself, Astoria. You don't want a reputation like your friend Ginny." There was suddenly a loud cheer from the team. Pansy clapped and yelled out, "Great play, Coach Krum! I don't know what this team ever did without you!"

She walked over in their direction, and I swear I could have screamed. "What a rotten, no good-"

"Whoa! I hope you're not talking about me!"

I spun around, and was surprised to find Harry. How embarrassing... "Oh hi, Harry. Of course not."

He chuckled, then said, "Say Miss Greengrass, can I walk you home after practice? I promise I won't smell too bad."

Laughing at his joke, I replied without a second thought. "I'd like that, Mr. Potter."

* * *

The next day...

"Okay. I understand. Thank you." Ginny hung up her phone and wept into her hands _Oh. My. God._ she thought. _This can't be happening._

That's how I found her after class. "Ginny, what's wrong?! Why are you ignoring all my calls?"

Wiping tears off her cheeks, she looked away and said, "I'm sorry, Astoria. I really can't talk right now. I need to get to class, we'll talk later." Then she sulked off, not looking me in the eye for even a second.

I watched her until she turned a corner and was out of sight, and heaved a sigh. She had acting so odd lately, and I had no idea what to do. So I walked down the hallway to head to my own class, when I spotted Pansy with Coach Krum. "By Coach!" she chirped. "See you at practice!" She watched him longingly as he left, then turned and spotted me. "Aren't you late for class, Astoria?"

"What are you gonna do?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Tell my daddy?"

"I was worried about you," she said.

"Like I believe that," I scoffed. "You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Hey, it's not my fault there was a bet about your virginity," she mocked concern, almost making it believable. I was about to leave when she added, "I had no idea you would give it up so easily. I mean really? Seamus Finnigan. Ew."

That was all it took to make me blow a fuse. "For the last time, I DID NOT SLEEP WITH SEAMUS FINNIGAN!" This made everyone pay attention. And before I knew it, they were all laughing. At me. I couldn't handle it. I ran to the nearest class room and closed the door behind me, thinking better than to slam it. _Stop letting her get to you, Astoria!_ At that moment, my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Draco. _What could he have to say now?_

 _I'm skipping practice. Make up and excuse for me, church mouse?_

He caught me at a bad time and I nearly got ugly with him. However, stopping to take a breath, instead I said, _First, tell me why you're skipping?_

 _That's my business. Will you do it if I say, please?_

I wasn't so sure about this. I really didn't want to get either one of us in trouble. _I don't know..._

 _You're so perfect all the time. One white lie won't hurt._

 _I'm tired of being perfect,_ I replied.

 _So here's your chance. Break the mold._

I didn't know what I should do. I couldn't make a habit of this. But he was right, it was my chance to make people stop believing I was such a goody-two-shoes.

* * *

 _What a long day,_ I thought as I was getting ready for bed. I kept replaying the events in my head, especially of Ginny. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her. She would barely even talk to me and she seemed so upset earlier. She didn't even bother to come to Psychology today. Had I done something? Was it about what I said to her after the barbecue on Sunday. I just hoped that she was okay. So, I thought I would try calling her one more time. One ring. Two. Three... After the fifth ring, she picked up the phone. "Ginny!" I exclaimed. "Please talk to me for a second. Why weren't you in last period?"

"It's nothing, Astoria." However, the shakiness of her voice told me for a fact that it wasn't nothing. I decided to let her go on anyway. "I just wasn't feeling well so I went home."

"Are you still mad at me?" I paused, but she didn't answer. "I miss you." And I did. She was my best friend and I hadn't hardly heard from her in a few days. We always talked to each other about everything.

Finally, she said, "No, I'm not mad. But I really don't feel like talking about me right now. What's going on with you?"

I remembered the rest of the events from school today. "Well, I'm really sick and tired of hearing about this bet. Everyone thinks I slept with Seamus Finnigan. I still can't believe he lied like that!"

"I'm not surprised," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "He's probably a virgin himself and has to lie."

"Who knows who else is in on this bet? Harry sure has been paying a lot of attention to me lately... What if...?" It was so hard to even think like that, but I had to be honest with myself. He may just be using me to win that bet. There is no telling.

Ginny interrupted my thoughts. "No way. He's a good guy who'd never be involved in something like this. Harry Potter is nothing like Seamus Finnigan."

"You're right. I've really liked talking to him the past couple of weeks..."

"But?"

I sighed. "I can't seem to get Draco out of my head." I flopped down onto my bed. "There's just something about him... He's really gotten under my skin."

* * *

"You know, since everyone thinks we've already done it, we may as well..."

Ugh! Seamus was really pushing my buttons. Since I arrived at practice today, he has mentioned sleeping with me at least four times. And that was just to me. "Please stop! I would never, EVER, sleep with you!" I finally snapped at him. I just wanted him and the whole rumor to go away.

"What can I do to make you change your mind?" he said with a sleazy grin on his face.

And cue Draco. "I'm only going to tell you this one more time. Leave her alone man." He always seemed to be the one to try and save me.

"Shut up, Brit!" Seamus yelled at him.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

"Malfoy! Finnigan!" Thank god for Coach Krum. These two were drawing way too much attention to me. As much as I appreciate Draco's help, I couldn't stand having everyone staring. "Go run stairs until you can't walk anymore!"

After practice was over, I decided I should so some gratitude. "Draco," I said as I approached him. He turned and gave me his full attention. "I wanted to thank you. For... sticking up for me."

"It had nothing to do with you. I just hate that guy."

Wow... "Can't you just let me thank you for once instead of being so angry and rude all the time?" I was starting to think this was a mistake.

"No." That was all he said. I decided not to push it.

"Well, what are you still doing here?" I asked, changing the subject. Everyone else had already left. It was just the two of us and Coach Krum, who was over on the bleachers scribbling on his clipboard, left.

"My car's in the shop. My dad is supposed to be picking me up." It was nearly half an hour since practice had ended though, and there seemed to be no sign of him. He must've caught my confusion, because then he added, "He texted me and said he'll be late."

Something told me his father wasn't actually coming to get him, so I took it upon myself to offer him a ride. "Well, why don't I bring you home? I know where you live after all." My own father would probably kill me if he found out I was closer that one hundred feet to Draco, but I figured it was worth the risk so that I could have some time alone with him.

He surprisingly took me up on the offer. The first couple of minutes were rather quiet, the only sound coming from the road beneath the tires. I was thinking about turning on the radio when Draco spoke up. "You don't have to be so nice to me all the time."

My eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean? This is how I am."

"Oh yeah, I'm in the car with Miss Perfect." There was that word again. I hated that word.

We didn't talk much after that and before long we had reached his house, only to find who I could only assume was his father standing out on the front lawn. "Oh hey, dad," Draco said as he got out of the car. "I want you to meet-"

"Draco, I don't have time for this," his father interrupted. "I just got out of surgery to find your mother's not doing well. She's having one of her epi-"

"Dad!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes wide. He seemed tense.

"Nanny Minerva made lasagna." He turned to me, "See you later." I took that as my cue to go back to the car, but Draco stopped me. Fortunately, his father was walking back into the house.

"You can see who I got my lovely manners from," he said to me once his dad was out of earshot.

"I hope your mother's okay. You know you can tell me anything, Draco..." I hoped he would explain, but instead he shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it. Now do you want to come in or what?"

There's the hot and cold boy I know so well. My dad would be expecting me home soon, but I didn't really care. So, I found myself following Draco in the front door and into the living room. There was a huge bay window in the back that overlooked the Atlantic. "Wow. The view is incredible."

"Yeah... beautiful." But he didn't seem to be looking out the window.

"I'd love to wake up to the ocean every morning. When I look out my window, all I see are Mrs. Dursley's granny panties hanging on the drying line." That made us both laugh. Then I was distracted by the photographs on the walls. "Who's this boy in all these pictures? Do you have a brother?"

"Had a brother. Danny. He died last year. Cancer." He looked down at his shoes.

"Oh Draco..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't imagine that kind of loss. "Bless his heart. I'm so sorry."

He looked back up at me. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I understand." Just when I think one person can't have anymore secrets...

"Now, come on. Let's take you out to the beach. Or as I like to call it, my backyard."

Upon stepping outside, I decided to take off my shoes. I loved the feeling of the sand between my toes. "There's just something about the ocean. It's as if it can carry your troubles away."

"It's the one thing about moving here that hasn't been so bad. Well, and meeting you." He flashed me a smile, then gazed back out at the water.

I found a smile creeping onto my own face as I replied, "Well, I'm glad you ended up in my neck of the woods."

"You are?" He seemed surprised. "Why?"

I thought for a second then looked at him and said, "Because I've never met anyone like you. You're different and I can't figure you out, but there's something about you..."

He chuckled quietly. "Funny thing about that, church mouse... is I was thinking the same about you." He paused for a minute and I could hear the waves rushing onto the beach. It was so peaceful. "Listen, I wanted to tell you something."

Just when I was getting Draco to open up to me, my phone rang. It was my father. I sighed heavily then answered. "Daddy, is everything okay?"

"Where are you Astoria Allison!? You should have been home half an hour ago."

"Sorry! I'm just wrapping up a few things at the field. I'll be home in twenty minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

I hung up the phone. "I've... gotta go." I hated to leave right now. Everything had been so perfect.

"Oh, come on. Don't leave," Draco pleaded, and how I wished I could stay.

"You don't know my father... He'll kill me if he knows I'm with you."

"You're so innocent," he said with a grin. "I like it." That made me smile, but I still couldn't bring my eyes back up to look at him. "I know he thinks I'm nothing but a bad influence. But people can change. I can change." He put a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I brought my gaze up to meet his. "But come on, stay just ten minutes longer? I always feel better when you're around, Astoria."

It was so tempting. I wanted nothing more than to stay right here in this moment with him. But it would just have to wait until another time. "I'm sorry. I really can't."

"Ha." He tore his eyes away from me. "Okay Astoria Allison, go back to your daddy. Will you be at The Marsh tomorrow night?"

"The Marsh? Tomorrow?" The thought of that place and what happened last time I was there still made me shiver. "Maybe..." I said, clearly nervous.

"I'll make sure Seamus Finnigan doesn't get near you. I'll be by your side all night. And if you do go, wear something blue. That color does incredible things to your eyes..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Astoria! What are you doing here?" Ginny exclaimed as I walked in the front door of her trailer. "I thought you were grounded?"

"I am," I answered and she looked at me a little skeptically, so I continued. "But I'm going to the Mash tonight and you're coming with me."

Ginny looked proud, convinced that she was rubbing off on me finally. "What has gotten into you? I never thought I'd see the day where you force me to go to the Marsh." She turned to walk to her room and I followed. It was cluttered as usual and I had to really watch where I stepped to avoid tripping on the piles of clothes, textbooks, and pizza boxes littering the carpet.

"I finally decided to take matters into my own hands," I said, carefully making my way over to her unmade bed to take a seat. "I'm going to the Marsh and I want to see Draco. He and I have a lot more in common than I originally thought. I regret not staying with him last night when he asked. It seemed like he had something important to tell me. So come on, please say you'll go!" I gave Ginny a pout and hoped that it would work this time, though it rarely does. She's never been one to give in easily.

She chuckled lightly. "Well hot damn! I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm in."

Standing up, I made my way over to her, tripping on a leather on the way. We both laughed and I gave her a hug. "You're the greatest!" I pulled away and took a deep breath. "Ginny, I'm gonna kiss Draco tonight." This brought a squeal out of her that made me cringe and cover my ears.

"OMG. Did I just hear you correctly?"

I blushed and bit my lower lip. "Tonight's the night. I'm gonna do this!"

"Aw, baby girl's growing up!" Ginny said mockingly, causing my face to go an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh shush. Can I borrow clothes? I had to dress like a saint because my dad thinks I'm at the library."

"Hell yes!" she yelled, running over to her closet, somehow managing to avoid all the mess on the floor. I figured that there couldn't be much left in her closet with the large number of clothing items strewn about, but I couldn't have been more wrong because she came back over to me with her arms full. "You need to wear something that will make Draco just melt with desire."

"Ginny!" I blushed yet again. "Okay, he did say I looked good in blue."

"Hmm..." she held up the only clean blue item that she had left. It was a lacy sundress with long sleeves and a brown braided belt. It looked fine and as I was about to take it from her, she threw it aside. "Let's try something a little... sexier." She pulled out a black cropped tank top and a red leather miniskirt, and I tried them on.

"What do you think?"

"It looks better on you than it does on me!"

"Thank you!" I looked at myself in the dusty mirror. It really did look good on me, even if it wasn't blue. Surely Draco wouldn't be able to resist me in this! "So is this it?"

"I say yes!" Ginny said, pulling a cigarette out of her nightstand drawer and lighting it. After a little while, she got changed and we drove out to the Marsh.

Upon our arrival, we were greeted by a brunette who appeared to have already had a little too much to drink. "Guys! We're doing tequila shots and then skinny dipping! Come join!"

"Hey Lavender," Ginny said. "I think we're just gonna hang here."

"But it's no fun without you!" she whined.

"Yeah, I'll-" I started, uncertain, but was interrupted.

"I knowwww." Lavender rolled her eyes. "You don't drink. According to Finnigan you were pretty slammed last week..."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "Whoa. Cool it Lavender. We _all_ know what you and Finnigan get up to in that dirty truck of his... We're going to dance. You have fun."

Lavender giggled, swaying a bit. "I'm just teasing! Come find me later ladies!" And with that, she staggered away. When she was out of earshot, I turned to Ginny.

"Since when do you turn down an opportunity to drink?" I asked.

She shrugged, throwing down her cigarette and stamping it out. "Not in the mood. I'd rather hang with you. Tonight's about you getting your first kiss, not about me. Now come on, let's dance."

Though that was sweet of her, she still seemed off. "I'll ask one more time. You sure everything's okay?"

"Just dance with me, Astoria." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out on the dance floor.

"Okay, okay!"

/

Across the dance floor, Harry was standing with a few other football players. "We should have made that bet about Ginny. Think how easy that would have been." Oliver joked.

"That ruins the fun! She's definitely not a virgin anyway." Blaize retorted.

The two of them laughed, then Oliver said, "Hey Harry, you think Finnigan will beat you to it?"

"What, with Astoria?" Harry shook his head, not liking this conversation at all. "I'm out. She's a really nice girl."

"Seriously? What the heck dude?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah, the bet's off. She doesn't deserve this. Y'all are pigs."

Blaize scoffed. "Hey! You were in on the bet too."

Harry folded his arms over his chest and glared back at him. "Yeah, and now I'm saying it's over."

"Finnigan's not giving up, man," Oliver stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm not threatened by freaking Finnigan." At that, they all laughed.

/

Ginny and I had been dancing for a good ten minutes when she decided to go get some food, leaving me alone to wonder where Draco was. "Looking for me, Astoria Allison?" I turned and was met by green eyes: Harry.

"No, but..." I hesitated for a second, but decided a little flirting wouldn't hurt. "I knew you would come find me."

Harry chuckled. "I like a little confidence in a girl. And I love that color on you."

"Thank you Harry."

"I'm up next for beer pong, want to be my partner?" he asked, taking a step closer to me.

"Beer pong? Um..." As tempting as it was, I was here to get my first kiss with Draco. I couldn't allow myself to get distracted, even by someone as sweet as Harry. But if I went and watched, I could still keep an eye out for him. "Maybe later... I'll come watch though."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll lead the way."

As I turned to follow Harry, I finally spotted Draco. And oh my God! It was like a car wreck, I just couldn't look away. He was over by the edge of the forest making out heavily with none other than Pansy. How could he?! _Where is Ginny?_ I looked around and saw her about thirty feet away, with a very excited. She looked like she needed help. I then realized that I had stopped following Harry, and he was way ahead of me. "Harry, wait!" I hollered, knowing that he could help. He walked back over to me. "Seamus is bothering Ginny. Can you help me get her out of here?"

"Of course." He rolled his eyes, clearly irritated. "He just doesn't give up, does he?"

/

When we arrived back at Ginny's house, we went back to her room and she almost immediately melted down in tears. "Ginny! What's wrong?" I asked, frantic. This was so sudden, I didn't really know how to respond. I turned, and finding a box of tissues, at grabbed a few and handed them to her.

Ginny wiped her eyes and blew her nose into one of the tissues then threw it on the ground. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Astoria, I'm pregnant. I'm two months late."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "You had sex with Dean?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"He convinced me." She sniffled and I noticed another tear roll down her cheek. "I wanted him to know that I was serious about him, even though he was going away to college. But it was weird and awkward and it hurt like hell!"

 _Seems like everyone is having sex but me,_ I thought to myself. Then I realized that this wasn't really about me and I needed to be there for my friend. "We're going to figure this out, I promise. Everything is going to be okay."

"Nothing is ever okay in Brunswick!" Ginny yelled, throwing the remainder of her tissues onthe ground and plopping down on her bed. "The guys are townies and the women get pregnant. That's what happened to my mom. The only hope is to get out: out of Brunswick... maybe even out of Georgia..."

/

 _I can't believe that Ginny had sex and didn't tell me,_ I thought to myself as I drove home that night. _Draco has probably had sex before. He probably just had sex with Pansy! Would she even do that? It doesn't matter. I am_ never _talking to him again!_


	7. Chapter 7

_How am I ever going to get through this day with everything going on?_ I thought as I recounted last night's events. I had such a headache and the last thing I wanted to do was go to school and face Draco or Pansy. It still made my stomach churn thinking about them kissing, or even possibly more. But I had to get ready and be there for Ginny; she was going through a lot too. So I got out of bed and got dressed in a southern and feminine yellow dress. Getting ready seemed to take everything I had in me, but I somehow managed to look presentable and make it out and to class on time.

"Good morning class," Charity said. "I've got big news to share, and please pay attention as it affects everyone. The state of Georgia plans to strip funds from family planning clinics. This is a disaster, as women everywhere depend on these vital services. A group of friends and I are petitioning, and we need your support."

Pansy, who was seated next to me, gasped audibly. "I'm sorry, but do you mean abortion clinics?"

"Yes," Charity answered, sounding annoyed. "But abortions are hardly the only service they provide."

"How can you ask us to lend support to a baby killing factory? It's a sin!" Pansy folded her arms over her chest, clearly appalled. For once, I couldn't really blame her. I also was not too keen on the idea of signing a petition for these facilities. I had always been anti-abortion, just as was the rest of my family. However, as much as I agreed with her, I felt she could have been a little more sensitive in her response.

Charity took a breath and calmly replied, "I'd have to disagree. It's a choice, and if women anywhere need to know that, it's here in a place like Brunswick, Georgia."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Well maybe Brunswick just isn't the place for you."

"If you'd like to sign," Charity continued to the rest of the class, ignoring Pansy's remark. "The petition is up at my desk. Everyone else, I'll see you later."

"Astoria, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ginny asked from my other side. Unfortunately, I knew exactly what see was thinking, and I just hoped to God that she wouldn't go through with it.

As the rest of the class was filing out the door, Ginny and I stayed back. She wanted to speak with Charity, and I knew I needed to be there for moral support. She was going through a really tough time, and regardless of the choice she wanted to make, she was still my best friend. She needed me now more than ever.

"It's okay Ginny, calm down," Charity said, patting her on the back. Ginny's lip was trembling and her cheeks were wet with tears. "Let's take everything one step at a time. Tell me exactly what happened."

Ginny struggled to form the words, so I spoke up for her. "Her pregnancy test came back positive, but shouldn't she be throwing up if she's pregnant?"

"Not necessarily," Charity replied, giving Ginny's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Ginny, are you on any type of contraceptive?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Like a condom?"

"Well, yes, sort of. No matter what, you should always use protection."

A pained look shot across Ginny's face. "It's a little late for that..."

"So what should she do?" I asked, hoping desperately that Charity would offer up more options than just abortion.

"Well, we need to discuss your options." I sighed with relief from hearing that. "Have you thought about adoption?" I liked the sound of that. Even if she didn't want to keep the baby didn't mean that she had to abort it. There was surely a loving family out there that would be more than happy to take in her child.

However, Ginny just looked absolutely mortified. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears and her hands were shaking. "I don't want this baby. I refuse to be another high school girl with a baby bump!" she said, exasperated.

Charity continued to be gentle with her, rubbing her back and talking softly. "Do you understand what the alternative is?

"Knock, knock." Before we were able to take the conversation any further, Pansy appeared in the doorway. "Astoria, we're waiting for you down the hall."

"Shoot, Youth Group! I'm coming." I'm not sure how long Pansy had been standing there, but I just hoped that she didn't hear much. Even if I didn't approve of the decision that Ginny was wanting to make, the last thing she needed was for someone to make this difficult situation even harder on her. Pansy would give her hell over it for who knows how long. What Ginny really needed was encouragement: encouragement to either keep the baby, or encouragement after a procedure that very well may leave her traumatized.

/

At the football field, practice was wrapping up and I notice Pansy talking to Draco. "Draco, there you are! Can you help me apply sunscreen to my back? My skin absolutely freckles under this sun without it." I tune out the rest of their conversation. I'm not interested in hearing the details of their relationship. And to think that I was starting to fall for him... How could he almost kiss me at the beach and then run off with her? I guess he wasn't different like I thought. He's just like everyone else.

Shortly later, I start back towards the parking lot so I can drive home. "Hey Astoria, wait up!" I turn around and see Draco running towards me. I think for a second about just getting in my car and leaving him behind, but instead I stay where I'm at and let him catch up. "What's your problem? Why are you ignoring me?"

"My problem?" I scoff. "You've got to be kidding me." Rolling my eyes, I put my hand on the door handle, but Draco holds the door closed with his own hand.

"I'm dead serious, Astoria."

Folding my arms over my chest, I decide to let him explain himself. "Fine then, tell me about you and Pansy the other night. I saw you two making out at the Marsh."

Shock crossed his face. "Oh man, I had no idea you saw that..." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Astoria, I was really drunk. I hardly remember anything from that night."

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" I pull harder on the door, managing to open it a few inched, but Draco forces it closed again.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm fucked up. You might as well know that now. I tend to break everything I touch." He leans on my car door when he notices that I am still attempting to open it, making it impossible to budge.

I remove my hand from the handle and throw my arms in the air. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that I'm not a good person. I watched my brother die and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I sabotaged my last relationship because his death left me a meaner, angrier person. I'm so angry at the world, Astoria! My brother was so good, so honest... " I noticed his eyes were glistening, threatening to let out a tear or two, but he blinked them away. "I should have been the one to get sick."

I didn't want to feel any sympathy for him, but my heart won over. "Draco, you can't mean that!" I say.

"I think about it every day. And those rumors going around about the drugs?" I catch his eyes with my own once again. "All true. I got kicked out of school because I was always on something. It wouldn't be fair to you, Astoria."

I take a couple steps closer to him, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'd never judge you for what you've done in the past! Everyone is always telling me what's good for me and I'm sick of it."

Draco lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Astoria."

There's a brief silence. I look out at the sky as the sun is sinking down over the horizon. It makes the sky a brilliant orange. I think of everything that he just confided in me and I'm not sure what to say, but then with tears welling in my own eyes I ask, "What do you want from me, Draco? If you're trying to stay away from me, why are you talking to me now? Why aren't you leaving me alone?"

"I don't know how to. I don't know if I can stay away any longer."

I look down at my sneakers, my face growing warm. "I don't want you to stay away from me, but I'm worried I'm gonna get hurt."

Draco lifts up my chin with a finger and looks into my eyes. His are reflecting the color of the sun so perfectly right now, and I feel my heart start racing. "I care about you, Astoria. Don't you see that?"

I turn my head to break the eye contact. "If you really meant that you wouldn't have kissed Pansy."

"That was a huge mistake," I says, bringing his hand to my cheek to guide my eyes back to his. "You, Astoria... You're the girl I want. Tell me this isn't right." I stare into his eyes, and watch as they come closer to mine and the lids slowly shut over them. I close my own as well and his lips come in contact with mine.


	8. Chapter 8

It was unlike anything I had ever imagined. Draco was kissing me and I could feel every inch of my body tingling. It felt amazing and all I wanted was for it to never end. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." he whispered, leaning his forehead on mine.

And the only thing I could manage to say was "Wow..." I blush furiously and continue. "If I had known it would be like that, I would have never waited so long to get my first kiss.

Draco pulled back and looked at me in complete shock. "You mean... that was your first kiss ever?"

"Ever." I nodded in affirmation.

"Incredible..." And then he was leaning back in. "Well, here is your second."

 _Incredible._ I couldn't have said it better myself.

/

"I don't know what to say... I'm so sorry." Reverend Greengrass just glared at her. She shook underneath his gaze. "Thank you... for letting me in," she said, her head low.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," he remarked. "My God Georgia! You can't expect to just waltz back into our lives and make things right with an 'I'm sorry!'"

She flinched as he shouted the words. "Of course not... But tell me, what is she like?" she asked hesitantly.

"She's remarkable. Smart, talented... loyal." He meant for that last word to sting, and it did. Georgia could have swore she actually felt her heart break into more pieces. "And turning into a God-fearing woman."

A tear escaped her eye and travelled down until it met the floor, leaving a dark stain on the hard wood. "I've missed out on so much..."

"You've missed out on everything!" he yelled at her. "It's been... it's been ten years..."

"Don't you think I know that?!" she yelled back. "I think about what I've done every day! I see her face in everything I do... It's been so hard."

"Hard?" he scoffed. "You're the one who left! And I had to pick up the pieces! I was the one who raised her by myself when we promised each other we were in it together!"

More tears spilled out of her eyes. "I was scared! I was 17 years old... I wasn't ready to be a mother... and my parents..."

"I don't want to hear it, Georgia. And don't look to me for forgiveness! Only God can give you that."

She hung her head. It was all she really wanted and he couldn't find it in himself to forgive her. "I had to come back... I couldn't go another day without seeing her... without seeing you..."

Now it was his turn to cry, tears staining his cheeks. "Don't... just don't, Georgia. I can't bear it."

"I don't expect you to understand. You never understood..."

He folded his arms over his chest. "Well you better hope Astoria does."

Georgia's eyes brimmed with fresh tears, her heart racing and her breath stuck in her throat. "You mean, you'll let me see her? Please, I'll do anything... Just let me see her."

/

I wasn't sure how long we kissed. All I knew was that his lips were like satin and his hands were like feathers. It was the most amazing feeling.

Draco broke away to catch his breath. "Kissing you is even better than I imagined."

I couldn't help but smile. "You imagined it?"

"Hundreds of times."

"Hundreds?"

"Thousands..." And with that he leaned in and gave me one more.

"ASTORIA!" We jumped back, startled. "YOU GET AWAY FROM THAT BOY!"

I put my head in my hands. I was in so much trouble. "Daddy, please don't get upset!"

"Don't say another word! Get in the car. We'll talk about this at home!"

"She's 16 years old!" Draco exclaimed. "You have to let her make her own decisions!"

Dad glared at him. "How dare you speak to me like that! I never want to see you around my daughter again!" He turned back to me. "Let's go Astoria Allison!"

"I..." I started, but then I felt a surge of confidence shoot through me. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you! You can't treat me like a child anymore."

"Astoria Allison, you're really testing me here!"

I hold out my keys to Draco. "Can you drive me home?"

"Be happy to."

/

Draco drove me back to my house, parking my car in the carport, and walked home. I watched out the window as he turned the corner. "Astoria, we need to talk." I turned to face my father. Anger was still present in his every feature. "I can't believe you openly defied me in front of that boy! This isn't like you!"

"Daddy!" I yelled back. "I can't believe you embarrassed me like that."

"What happened today was partly my fault," he said, taking a calmer tone. "I've tried to raise you the best I could without a female influence... but clearly I've failed."

"Daddy, that's not true!" I also allowed myself to be a bit gentler. "I'm just growing up. You have to let me..."

He looked conflicted. "You're off the path that God has laid out for you." He paused. Neither one of us knew how to break the silence. But he eventually did. "So until you realize this and start making better decisions, I'm afraid you'll have to be punished. You are to keep me informed of your whereabouts at all times. And you are absolutely forbidden to see that boy outside of school. If I hear you two are in contact at all, I will make sure he never sets foot in Brunswick again."

I gasped. How could he do this? "That's so unfair! What happened to forgiveness? To giving people a second chance?"

Daddy just shook his head. "It is up to God who gets second chances, not you. I promise, Astoria Allison, I know what's best for you. You should turn your head towards Harry Potter. He comes from a good and honest family..."

"Now you're telling me who to date?!" I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe any of this. There's no way I could let him treat me, or Draco, like this.

"Furthermore, I want to be consulted on who you spend your time with. I'm starting to think that perhaps Ginny isn't the best influence..."

"What?!" I screamed. "How could you be so cruel?! She's the only person in this town who understands me! You can't take away my best friend!"

"You've lost my trust, and you're going to have to earn it back."

I wasn't going to let him do this. He was taking away everyone I held dear. "My entire life, I've lived it the way you wanted. I've honored you and the church in everything I do! But it's clear you don't know me at all!"

"What a foolish thing to say!" he yelled, shaking a finger at me.

I pointed mine right back at him. "You don't ever ask anything about ME! All you care about is God and football!"

"And now you talk to me with such disrespect! On a day like today?" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I had something profoundly important to share with you. But now I see you're not ready to hear it... And I was invited to a religious conference this weekend as a guest of honor, but I don't think I trust you enough to leave you here by yourself."

"Seriously?!"

"Watch that tone of voice, young lady." I glared at him, refusing to let him win. "This behavior is beneath you and I refuse to speak with you if you're going to act like a child." With that, he turned and left. And all I could feel was my heart hammering so hard that I could have swore it stopped altogether.

/

"Hey Rev, I'm just on my way up to see Astoria," Ginny said as she walked through the front door of the Greengrass residence.

"Hi Ginny," he spoke calmly, but firmly. "I'm sorry, but Astoria Allison isn't receiving visitors tonight."

Ginny looked confused. "Isn't receiving...? But it's me..."

It proved difficult for him, but the reverend held his ground. "I'm sorry, but now isn't a good time. I suggest you head home, Ginny."

"Rev, please..." she pleaded with him. "I need her right now... There's something going on. She's the only one I can turn to. I wouldn't press it if it wasn't important."

But he merely shook his head at her. "I am sorry to hear that, but it will have to wait until tomorrow."

/

 _Buzz... Buzz..._

I picked up my phone and checked the caller ID. It was Ginny. Perfect. I needed to talk to her so badly right now. Quietly, I answered, "Hey, Ginny."

"Astoria, what the hell? Your dad basically just kicked me out of the house!" She came over? And he wouldn't let her come up? He must've really been serious, but this was getting out of hand.

"He's mad at me. It's a long story..."

"Well, can you sneak out and meet me outside?" Her voice was urgent. She really needed me right now. "I'm about to make the most important decision of my life... I need to talk to you. Please, Astoria!"

"I..." I hesitated. My dad would kill me if I got caught. But I would have to risk it. This was my best friend we were talking about! "Sure. Just give me a second. My dad is probably practicing his next sermon. He won't notice."

/

"What the hell did you do to get into so much trouble?" Ginny asked, puffing on a cigarette.

"Dad caught me kissing Draco and then -"

"Wait, wait, wait," Ginny interrupted. Then she nearly shouted, "You got your first kiss?"

I shushed her, then answered enthusiastically, "I did!"

"How was it, kissing the British hottie? Was there tongue involved?" I swear, she seemed even more excited about it than I was.

"Ginny!" I laughed.

"Come on Astoria, spill! How was it?" She was practically shaking me at this point, so I caved.

"It was... My God, Ginny. It was fantastic!"

"I'm so happy for you, Astoria. And thankful. For a second there you made me forget all the crap I'm going through."

I hugged her tight. "I know sweetheart. How are you holding up?"

"I'm not, Astoria. I'm really not." She let go of me and tried to look me in the eyes, but ended looking off to my left.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. We're going to figure this out," I reassured her. A small grin appeared on her face, but was gone as quickly as it had arrived.

"I know you're grounded, but can you please promise me you'll be around after church tomorrow? That's the deadline I'm giving myself. I have to make a decision. I need you, Astoria. No matter what I decide to do with this... thing growing inside me."

"Ginny, it's a baby!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me."

I managed a smile. "And of course. I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"Thanks, Astoria. I don't know what I'd do without you."


End file.
